Melamun?
by tooru12
Summary: Ciel benar-benar tidak menduga lamunan Sebastian di siang bolong./FirstFic!/SebaCiel


"Bo...tchan..agh~"

"Se-sebastian...cepat...ma~sukkan...~!" Sebastian tidak dapat menahan senyumnya saat mendengarkan permintaan Botchan-nya. Sebastian mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Ciel, yang sudah memerah itu, dan berbisik dengan nada seduktif.

"_Yes, my Lord._"

.

**Melamun?**

**© tooru12**

**Rate: T+**

**Warning: Typo(?),EYD ga karuan,bahasa nggak konsisten(?),GaJe,OOC(?),OOT(?), dll**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji milik Toboso-sensei, bukan tooru.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"...SEBASTIAN!"

Dengan teriakkan itu Sebastian, akhirnya, bangun dari lamunannya. "Botchan?"

Ciel memutar bola matanya lalu meneruskan kegiatan menulisnya dan bertanya tanpa menatap Sebastian, "Apa yang kau pikirkan tadi sampai senyam-senyum gitu?"

Sebastian tersenyum, ternyata Botchannya sejak tadi juga memandangi dirinya.

"Saya sedang melamun, Botchan. Maafkan saya," kata Sebastian sambil membungkuk dalam dengan tangan kanan di depan dadanya. Ciel mendengus.

_'Sempet-sempetnya ngelamun! Pasti memikirkan kucing.'_

"Sebastian, buatkan aku teh."

"_Yes, my Lord._"

.

Ciel, mau tidak mau, tersentak saat lehernya merasakan napas seseorang di belakangnya. Ciel langsung membalikkan badannya.

"Sebastian! Jangan mengagetiku!" seru Ciel dengan wajah yang sedikit memanas. Sebastian tetap tersenyum lalu meletakkan teh yang dipesan Ciel diatas meja.

"Maafkan saya, Botchan. Saya hanya tidak ingin mengganggu Anda."

Lagi-lagi Ciel tidak menanggapinya, dia hanya mendengus keras, dan kembali bekerja.

"Botchan tidak menanyakan mengapa saya melamun tadi?"

"Untuk apa? Aku merasa itu tidak perlu. Karena, yang pasti, kamu pasti memikirkan kucing-kucing kampungan diluar sana." jawab Ciel dengan angkuh. Sebastian sempat mengernyitkan dahinya.

Setelah itu mereka diam dengan kesibukkan masing-masing untuk beberapa saat.

Tiba-tiba Ciel menaruh bolpoinnya lalu menghadap kearah Sebastian. Terlihat mimik muka jengkel di wajahnya. Sebastian tersenyum saat menerima pemandangan di depannya. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin dilakukan, Botchan?"

Ciel mengagguk malu. "Sebenarnya kamu ngelamunin apa...?" Ciel merasa malunya setengah mati karena harga dirinya sedikit runtuh karena rasa ingin tahunya terhadap hal yang sangat-sangat tidak penting.

"Botchan benar-benar ingin tahu lamunan saya?"

"Kamu mendengarkanku kan?!" geram Ciel tidak sabar.

Senyum Sebastian menjadi-jadi saat menatap kedua mata Ciel yang berbinar-binar, menurut pandangannya...sebenarnya nggak.

"Kalau begitu," tiba-tiba Sebastian sudah menaruh tubuh Ciel, dan dirinya, diatas tempat tidur _king-size_ Ciel. "S-sebastian!?"

Jantung Ciel berdetak kencang karena melihat jarak ujung hidungnya dengan ujung hidung Sebastian yang kurang dari 5 senti.

"Maafkan saya akan perbuatan saya," Sebastian mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga kanan Ciel yang sudah memerah, "...setelah ini."

Kedua mata Ciel membelalak saat Sebastian mengunci bibir Ciel dengan miliknya sampai melumatnya dengan ganas. Indera penglihatan Ciel mulai mengabur karena 'mabuk' akan ciuman Sebastian. Sebastian pun melepaskan bibirnya dari Ciel, bukan untuk dirinya tetapi untuk Ciel agar dapat mengambil napas.

Sebastian sedikit puas dan tergoda sekaligus saat melihat wajah Ciel yang berubah total dari biasanya.

Wajahnya merah padam, mulutnya sedikit terbuka, mata besarnya menjadi sayu, dan saliva di ujung bibir dan di dagunya. Sebastian menjilat bibirnya.

Sambil menunggu Ciel, dia melepaskan dasinya dan membuka tiga kancing kemejanya. Sebastian menempelkan hidungnya pada leher Ciel dan meresapi bau Botcchannya itu.

"S-sebas...tian.." Ciel terdengar seperti berusaha setengah mati memanggil namanya. Apakah Sebastian sebegitu tidak tahannya?

Namun Sebastian tidak menjawab. Posisinya tetap seperti itu.

Sampai Ciel dapat merasakan Sebastian menyeringai, kedua tangan Sebastian sudah menggeledah pakaian Ciel. Ciel yang tidak sepenuhnya bertenaga, membiarkan Sebastian.

"Botchan," bisik Sebastian di telinga Ciel. Bulu kuduk Ciel berdiri, "Ja-jadi 'ini' yang kau lamunkan!?"

Sebastian tertawa kecil lalu kembali menempelkan bibirnya ke milik Ciel.

"Botchan sangat manis~" goda Sebastian sambil mencium perut bagian bawahnya.

Wajah Ciel tambah memanas lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sebastian. "Bodoh..!"

Sebastian tertawa kecil lagi, "Apakah saya dapat melanjutkannya?"

Ciel diam, berpikir sebentar, lalu mengangguk malu.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau iblis punya perasaan seperti ini," gumam Ciel. Sebastian menyeringai.

"Tentu saja punya, Botchan." Setelah itu Sebastian langsung mencium leher Botchannya tanpa membuang-buang waktu.

**.**

_**Owari da**_

**.**

**.**

Konnichiwa, minna! Kenalkan nama (penname)saya tooru12. Pendatang dr negeri yang sangaaaat jauh (alay). Ano, ini ff saya yg pertama, makhlumin ya saya baru belajar-belajar sana sini nggak selesai-selesai...(maksudnye?-,-;)

Btw, yoroshiku ne!

**Review? Flame? Up to you~!**


End file.
